


Moving Out

by writtenbytaylor



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, References to Depression, mean friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbytaylor/pseuds/writtenbytaylor
Summary: Reader lives with their shitty friends who won't let them move out. Chase comes and saves the day.





	Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first post on this website, and if it seems exactly the same as written-by-taylor on tumblr... it is! that is my writing blog on tumblr, and i'm on there more often. I'm just using this as a backup for my work.  
> Link to my tumblr: https://written-by-taylor.tumblr.com/

You knew you had shitty friends. Everybody you know who’s met them, has told you that. The problem is, is that you live with them. You would have moved out the first chance you got, but you can’t afford a new place right now. Chase and the other egos have countlessly invited you to live with them, but you don’t want to feel like you’re a burden to them. You winced as you heard the front door close and your friends’ laughter echoing off the walls. You took a deep breath to brace yourself for the hurtful words that were inevitably going to be said. You thought you should text Chase and ask if you could come over, but you decided against it. He was probably busy anyway. Footsteps were heard running up the stairs and towards your room, “Hey, do you think (Y/N)’s in her room?” You heard your one ‘friend’ say. “Probably. They don’t have friends, so what else are they gonna do.” Another said. That stung. You did have friends, the egos. But you couldn’t tell your roommates that. They would one hundred percent judge you. The egos were weird, but in a good way. The door opened and your pretentious and stuck up friends walked in. “Ever heard of personal space?” You asked, instantly regretting saying that. “Oh, who cares! We live here too. And plus, we’re your friends.” One replied. “Your only ones at that.” Another chimed in. You took a quiet, deep breath. ‘Stay calm.’ you mentally instructed yourself. You looked up at them, “Friends? Friends don’t treat each other like dirt.” You said, already choking up. ‘Stay. Calm’ you repeated in your mind. God you wish you could call Chase. “What are you–” One of your ex-friends was cut off by the doorbell ringing. They all frowned and went downstairs to see who it was. Judging from the way the rushed out, you suspected it was someone they all took a liking to. It’s happened before. After a few minutes you heard only one pair of footsteps coming up the stairs. Then there was a knock at your door. 

“(Y/N)? It’s me, can you let me in, Please?” Chase’s voice, which was softer than usual, spoke through the door. You composed yourself, going to convince him you were fine. That all broke when your brain decided to remind you of all the things your terrible friends have said to you. You couldn’t help but believe all of them. You started crying, your cries quickly turning into sobs that wracked your whole body. The door opened and Chase poked his head in. He noticed you crying, shut the door behind him, and sped-walked over to you. He sat on your bed and set a hand on your shoulder, “(Y/N)? Why are you crying? What happened?” He asked, knowing fully why you were sobbing uncontrollably. He knew it was your shitty friends. ‘Those dirtbags’ He thought bitterly. “Why– Why the fu–” You tried to talk, but your sobs kept cutting you off. “Why the fuck did I trust them? Why did I decide to move in? I knew it was a bad idea, but i still went with it! Why am I such a fucking idiot!” You rambled, raising your voice at the end. Chase looked shocked, the expression vanishing quickly. He sighed lightly, slowly getting more and more pissed at your roommates. He threw an arm around your shoulder, and hooked his other one under your legs and pulled you onto his lap, holding you close as you cried your heart out. “(Y/N). Listen to me.” He said holding the sides of your face and making you look at him. “You aren’t an idiot for trusting them. You aren’t an idiot for moving in with them. It was a mistake and you know that know. Now, listen to me very closely. You aren’t going to be living here anymore, okay? We have and extra room that you can stay in. It’s not good for you health to keep living here. And can’t you see? Those people who you call ‘friends’? They are mentally abusing you. You are my best friend, and I’m not going to see this continuing to happen to you.” He said moving you off of him and getting up. “I’m sorry for being so harsh, okay? I’m just tired of them treating you like this! You deserve so much more” Chase had grabbed your two suitcases from your closet and started putting clothes in one of them.

“Chase, what are you doing?” You asked, watching him move back and forth between your bed and closet. “Packing your stuff. You are officially moving in, until you find a place to live in, unless you want to stay with us. Which is awesome too.” He said quickly. You got up and grabbed a couple of boxes from your closet. You still had them from when you first moved in. You started packing all of your belongings in them, happy to be leaving this hellhole. While Chase and you were packing, neither of you noticed your roommates walked in. “What the hell are you doing!?” One of them screeched, glaring at the two of you. “I’m moving out, what else does it look like?” You replied angrily. “No you aren’t. You are staying here.” Another stated. That pushed Chase to the edge. “(Y/N) isn’t staying here.” He growled. “And why’s that?” One of them said. “Because,” Chase started off, with a matter-of-factly tone. “You guys are mentally abusing them, by calling them things, spreading rumours and lies, and treating them like dirt on the ground! If you were really their friends you wouldn’t treat them like this! Nobody deserves this!” Chase ranted, glaring at them. If looks could kill, all three of your ex-roommates would already be six feet under. “So, do us a favour and get out, and stay out of (Y/N)’s life.” Chase finished finally taking a deep breath. The roommates looked at you in shock. You suddenly decided to stand up. You took a deep breath and looked back at them. “Chase is right. For the past three years that I’ve lived here, you have done nothing but lay around and treat me like shit. I’ve been paying the bills, I even had to pick up a second job. Do you know how much stress that puts on a person? Oh, wait. No. No you don’t. You grew up with people who would do anything just for you to not treat them badly. And you know what? I’m done! I’m not doing this anymore! Now, just like Chase said, get out of my life and never come back.” You yelled relentlessly. You really couldn’t care anymore. They looked horrified and thankfully, they left the room and ran downstairs. 

You sighed and looked down at your feet. Chase walked over to you and pulled you into a tight hug. You hugged him back and buried your face into his shoulder. “Thank you so much Chase. Seriously, you don’t know how much this means to me. “You mumbled into his shoulder, voice just loud enough for him to hear. He grinned and hugged you for a couple more seconds before he pulled away. “Well. Let’s finish packing and go back to our place. It’s gonna be awesome to have you live with us! Robbie’s gonna definitely be the happiest, though. He really wanted you to move in.” Chase chuckled. You grinned and started to finish putting your things in the suitcases and boxes. You couldn’t wait to start a better life.


End file.
